


Antopia! Honey Hive

by orphan_account



Category: Antopia
Genre: ironic fic but like lovingly made ironic fic, like antopia but rewritten to have a bunch of shitty anime tropes because i think it’s funny, yes it’s a antopia fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Buzzington Lightbee and his best friend Jerry Seinfeld are two new transfer students at one of the most well known schools in Antopia, Antopia High. Buzz adjusts to his new school life while also learning more about himself, getting dragged into an adventure that goes beyond his hometown, all at the same time in Antopia! Honey Hive
Kudos: 11





	Antopia! Honey Hive

_ I’m Buzzington Lightbee! But most people just call me Buzz. I’m an ant, well, everyone is where I live. Today’s my first day of school! I’ve always been kind of awkward and have had a hard time fitting in but today’s a fresh start! I’m gonna try my best this year!  _

“Buzz! You’re gonna be late!” Buzz’s mom called from downstairs. 

“I know! I’ll be down in a minute!” Buzz yelled back. He adjusted his tie in the mirror and fixed his antennae. He spun to check himself over once more before grabbing his bag and running downstairs. He made his way into the kitchen where his mother had prepared breakfast and grabbed a piece of toast, biting into it and holding it with his mouth as he ran outside. 

_ I’m in my last year of highschool but this year I was transferred to the highschool of my dreams! Right in the heart of Antopia! I’ve always lived in the outskirts of Antopia but this year I’ll get to live the city life just like I’ve always wanted! _

Buzz ran down the sidewalk, stopping himself when he remembered one other thing he needed to do. He turned around and walked towards the front door of the house next to his. He made a fist with his hand and knocked a few times, shifting in place after as he waited. 

The door swung opened moments later with an older woman looking up at Buzz.

“Oh! Good morning Mrs. Seinfeld!” Buzz said with a quick bow. “Is Jerry still here?” A warm smile spread on the woman’s face and she gave a quick hug to Buzz

“You’re always too polite Buzz, you know you can always call me Bea.” She scolded. “And my! You’ve grown so much these past few years! I can’t believe you’re already finishing up highschool.” 

“Yeah yeah I know... I wanted to walk with Jerry to school, is he still here?” He repeated himself meekly as she continued rambling off. 

“Oh, right, I forgot about that, dear.” She smiled and waved a hand to excuse herself as she turned. “Jerry! Buzz is here! You better not have slept in!” She yelled into the house. Jerry hardly seconds later stumbled out of his room looking like he just rolled out of bed, muttering some excuse Buzz couldn’t hear. He grabbed his bag and squeezed past his mother to where Buzz was standing and gave a soft punch to Buzz’s arm as he walked by him. 

“Jerry! Give your mother a hug before you go!” Bea scolded. Jerry groaned but turned on his heel and walked back over. 

“You’re embarrassing me...” 

“Oh please.” She rolled her eyes and squeezed her son in a hug before he squirmed away and started to walk with Buzz

“I’ll see you boys later!” She called out. Jerry raised a hand to wave goodbye without turning to face her.

As they turned the corner Buzz reached his hand up to mess with Jerry’s hair

“Jeez! I can’t believe you slept in that late! Is that mustard on your shirt-“

“God you’re like my mom.” Jerry said as he squirmed away from Buzz’s hands. 

“Well you could’ve been even more late! And we gotta look good for our first day!” Buzz said back to defend himself. 

_ That’s Jerry. He’s my neighbor and has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We actually were both lucky enough to be transferred to the same school! He can get himself into trouble sometimes but I know he’s smart and has a bright future ahead of him! And well… speaking of trouble…  _

“Is that antwax?” Buzz asked as he leaned in closer to smell Jerry’s shirt. Jerry flinched away. 

“N- No!” 

“Jerry! That stuff’s gonna fry your brain!” Buzz scolded 

“Oh please! It was just a little last night.” Jerry said “Stop being such a buzzkill.” Buzz frowned as he looked up at his friend, Jerry glanced back at him and sighed. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll do that stuff less if it makes you happy…” He said, looking away and waving his hand to dismiss their conversation. Buzz smiled and hugged Jerry 

“I’m holding you to it!” He said 

“Yeah! whatever!” Jerry said with a blush spreading on his face as he tried to push the other ant off him. 

—

Buzz and Jerry crouched a little as they quietly opened the door to their first class. The room was dark as the teacher was presenting something being shown on the projector. Perfect. They kept low and made their way between the rows of desks to the two open seats in the middle. 

“So you two are the ones that were absent, Buzz and Jerry” Their teacher said. The two ants froze in place and turned to look at him, Buzz raising a hand and waving with a nervous smile on his face. 

“It’s your first day and you’re late?” Their teacher asked. 

“Sorry! I slept in and-“ 

“Whatever, just don’t let it happen again, understand?” He said, cutting Buzz off

“Yes! Of course sir.” Buzz stood up, pulling his friend up too. They sat at the free spots, thankfully they were right next to each other. The presentation being given was their teacher going over expectations for his class, the same sort of stuff every other class said. 

“Holy shit is that Samantha?” Jerry leaned over and whispered. Sure enough, on the other side of the classroom was her, the princess of Antopia. 

“Y- Yeah” Buzz said. Jerry smirked. 

“She’s hot.” He said. Buzz punched him in the arm for that 

“Dude you can’t say that!”

“What! It’s true!” Buzz rolled his eyes 

“Buzz, have you even been listening?” Their teacher interrupted them 

“Yeah!” Buzz lied 

“Tell me what I’ve been talking about just now.” Buzz stayed quiet and his face turned red. After a moment of silence his teacher continued talking

“Please pay attention, unless you want detention on your first day of class” He said. A couple of other students laughed quietly and Buzz sank down in his seat. 

—

“Dude that guy is such a dick!” Jerry said in a hushed voice “I’m sorry, I was the one who was talking, he should’ve yelled at me for that” 

“It’s fine, I don’t care.” Buzz said back. The two continued to make their way down the hall. Jerry stopped and put a hand on Buzz’s chest to get him to stop too

“Dude it’s Samantha…” Jerry said, his attention drawn to the girl down the hall from them, holding a slip of paper with her combination as she tried opening her locker. 

“You should talk to her.” He said. Buzz’s face turned bright red

“W-What do you mean? Why?” Buzz stammered with a finger hooking in the collar of his shirt as it suddenly felt too tight around his neck. 

“I don’t know dude, don’t you think she’s hot or something?” Jerry said back, giving a gentle punch to his friend’s shoulder. 

“Well I mean- Yeah but like, she’s a princess! I can’t do that!” 

“Whatever, your loss dude.” Jerry said shrugging

“God- Fine I’ll do it just-“ Buzz was cut off by the sight of Jerry smirking at him and the blush on his face deepened to the bright red shade of a poppy. Jerry laughed and Buzz shoved him before walking away and towards Samantha. 

“Oh hey! Do you mind helping me out with this?” Samantha asked when she noticed Buzz.

“Y- Yeah sure!” Buzz let out a sigh of relief now that he knew he didn’t have to start this conversation. Samantha handed the paper over and Buzz took it, reading the numbers on it and grabbing the padlock on her locker. 

“Uh, these things are a little tricky but you just have to go past the second number like this and-“ The lock popped open and the locker swung open. 

“Thanks! I can never do these right.” She said with a smile as she lifted a textbook out of her bag and put it inside. 

“You’re Buzz right? That’s what Mr. Antbert called you?” She asked. Buzz cringed internally, right, she was totally there to see him make a fool out of himself 

“Yeah,” He said back with a shy smile as he held his hand out to shake hers. She took it 

“I’m Samantha, I’m uh, pretty sure you knew that.” Her hand was warm in his and he blushed as he shook it 

“But thank you, it was nice meeting you!” She said with a warm smile as she pulled her hand away. Buzz smiled back

“Yeah! Nice meeting you too!” He said back as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulders. He gave a small wave and began to walk away once she continued with putting her stuff in her locker. 

“Wow dude! You didn’t totally fuck that up!” Jerry said as he rejoined Buzz at his side.

“Oh shut up” Buzz said rolling his eyes. 

“So, did you get her number or something?” Jerry asked. 

“No of course I didn’t!” Buzz said back, embarrassed 

“Like as in you didn’t ask or did she like totally turn you down?” Buzz groaned. 

The rest of their school day went on without any sort of issues and the two ants made their way back to Buzz’s house to hang out and do the homework they were assigned that day. 

“So like, what’d you think of Antopia High?” Buzz said, laying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. Jerry was balancing a pencil on his upper lip when Buzz said that and Jerry let it drop to the bed before he spoke 

“What do you mean?” Jerry asked.

“I dunno, like, do you like it.” Buzz said back

“I think it’s fine, why?” Buzz shrugged. 

“I just feel more out of place here than before.” Buzz said. He chewed on his bottom lip and Jerry gave him a look and propped his head up on his arm

“Well I mean of course you do, it’s our first day here. You’re not like ‘out of place’ or anything.” Jerry said 

“Yeah but like, I always feel out of place. I thought I’d feel better here but I don’t.” Buzz rambled. Jerry frowned and scooted closer to his friend 

“Yeah but I’m sure you’ll feel better after a while, I mean, I don’t think you’re weird or anything” Jerry said. Buzz stayed silent for a bit. 

“You ever like, think about what it’d be like if we were born in a different city or something?” Buzz asked quietly. 

“Like if we were different bugs or something?” 

“Yeah I guess, I don’t know.” Buzz said back “Like what if we were bees or something.”

“Well that’s certainly a weird thought.” 

“Yeah whatever, shut up” Buzz laughed and put a hand to Jerry’s chest, shoving him a little. 

“But like seriously, do you think we’d be friends or something if we were born in Bee City.” Buzz asked.

“Dude if we were bees I’d still be friends with you.” Jerry said back with a tired smile. He let his head drop back to the bed and he laid on his side looking at Buzz and Buzz found himself struggling to think of a response.

“Have you ever thought about what’s outside Antopia?” Jerry asked 

“Well I mean, Bee City-“

“No no not like that I mean…” Jerry paused for a second “Like, what if we left or something.” 

“Leave Antopia?” Buzz asked 

“Yeah, what if we left like I mean what you always talk about feeling out of place here and I feel out of place-“ Jerry paused again “Like don’t you think there’s more to life than what’s in Antopia?” 

“Well yeah but- we can’t just leave like what about everyone else like…” Buzz felt breathless but he didn’t know exactly why, not like he was anxious, well, maybe a little bit of anxiety but it was also an overwhelming sense of excitement. 

“What’s stopping us? You’re like the only person I really care about here.” Jerry said. He rolled onto his back next to Buzz and stayed quiet for a bit. “I mean, it’s just something I’ve been thinking about, not like any sort of set in stone plans I have.” 

“Right.” Buzz said and only then realized he’d been holding his breath as his words came out more like a relieved sigh. They stayed quiet for a moment, just laying next to each other and thinking before Jerry broke the silence

“I… I think I should head back home before my mom gets pissed or something.” He said as he sat up

“Yeah, of course dude” Buzz said back “And go to bed earlier or something, I don’t want you to oversleep again” Jerry rolled his eyes at that and grabbed his bag off the floor and pulled it over one shoulder. He gave a quick wave and opened Buzz’s door and stepped out, shutting it behind him and leaving Buzz alone.

He laid there, listening to the sound of his friend walking down the stairs and saying goodbye to his mom before leaving the house. It left an empty sort of feeling in Buzz, the same sort of empty feeling always left after hanging out with friends. 

He kicked his pants off and slid under the covers, thinking about that conversation with Jerry, about leaving Antopia. It sounded pleasant to him, pleasant and also nerve wracking. He never really knew what a life outside of Antopia would be like but… he thought he could enjoy it, especially if that sort of thing was with his friend.

Buzz tried to just forget about it for now. He reached to his bedside table and flicked his lamp off, rolling over and shutting his eyes to let sleep come over him. 


End file.
